Augmented reality (AR) headsets, so-called “smart” glasses and other types of augmented and virtual reality devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in today's technology marketplace. However, as recognized herein, in certain settings it may be desirable for a user to have different contents presented to different eyes, e.g., while wearing a headset. For example, if a physician were performing surgery while wearing a headset and wanted to see certain a live video feed from the camera on an endoscope that is being used, but the physician only wanted to see it using his/her right eye since the physician may also want to see surgery instructions using his/her left eye, there are currently no adequate solutions to this computer-related, technological problem that would allow the physician to do so.